


Duality

by daisyisawriter91



Series: Don Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Henry Winchester, Balthazar is into Danger, M/M, Mob Boss Henry Winchester, Weapons, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Whispers of a man no one had ever seen before circulated throughout the criminal underground like was the next Al Capone. Don Winchester of the Winchester mafia. It was said that once you see him, he will kill you without hesitation.This is only the beginning.





	Duality

Whispers of a man no one had ever seen before circulated throughout the criminal underground like was the next Al Capone. Don Winchester of the Winchester mafia. It was said that once you see him, he will kill you without hesitation. It kept most of the wise thieves and murderers away from the Winchester mafia. But the foolish few who decided to infiltrate their base, well…no one knew what happened to them.  
Ruby Cortese was not about to be one of those few. But the secrets bothered her to no end. She had to know what he looked like, what he sounded like. Because the truth was, she was _infatuated_ with the legends. She wanted to meet the man she’d fallen in love with.  
So, she’d called up her brothers, Alistair and Azazel. They were more than willing to help her shoot up the headquarters to get to the boss. She was hoping he’d be so impressed with her skills that he allowed her into the mafia. Who knows? Anything was possible.  
She strode with purpose into the building, followed by her brothers. They were met with resistance, but very little, and they didn’t even have to kill anyone. It wasn’t hard to reach the top of the building where the Don surely was.   
Alistair kicked in the door to the head office in the highest floor. It was unmarked, but it was the only door on this entire floor.   
Alistair walked in first, Ruby just behind, Azazel coming last. Their guns hung in their hands, menacingly, and her brothers had a mad glint in their eyes. Maybe she did, too.  
A lone man sat in the office, feet kicked up on the rich mahogany desk. The man wore an impeccable black suit with a red undershirt and an even blacker tie. His shoes were shined to a nice sheen, his hair was perfectly styled, his blue eyes shone with the coldness of a killer. A tattoo peaked out of his suit on the right side of his neck, the number six in Roman Numerals. This was him. This was Don Winchester. Ruby just knew it.  
The Don began clapping, a smile growing on his face.   
“Well done, children. Truly well done. Very impressive show, so much going on. Guns blazing, spittle flying, incredibly intimidating. But you can’t honestly believe you’d be up here if I didn’t want you here.” He said, voice deep and smooth, just as pristine as his appearance. The words, however, hit Ruby like a ton of bricks.   
The Don stood up with all the grace of a predator and stepped around the desk, removing any barriers between the two parties. With every move he made, Ruby felt herself getting more and more flustered.  
“You are chihuahuas in the face of a wolf. Your lives are so entirely meaningless to me, it would do nothing for me to take them. Come back when you’re a threat, and we’ll talk.” The Don dismissed, with a wave of his hand.  
Alistair raised his gun, but in retaliation, all the Don raised was an eyebrow. “I’m more deadly with a pencil than you are with that gun of yours. You won’t hit me. And even if you do, I have a second-in-command that is a lot less merciful than me and is more than willing to avenge me. You can’t win in this, unless you turn around and walk away. And do you know why? _I’m so much better than you._ ”   
Ruby had never been more aroused by a single human being before. The Don glanced over at her, eyes like ice. And she knew that she had to leave.  
“Come on, let’s go. I got what I wanted.” Ruby said, a bit breathless. She turned around and left the office, hands shaking and heart beating.  
She would think of that man often.

 

He was back again. The beautiful man in the cable-knit sweaters Balthazar saw every other day enter the hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. His glasses were a bit too big, his hair curled just a bit at the ends, his hands were always calloused, and he always sipped his coffee like he was reaching Nirvana. Most days, he had a book with him. Most days, he looked up at Balthazar and gave a genuine smile.   
His name was Henry Winchester, and Balthazar was entirely lost for him.  
Henry walked up to the counter and smiled at Balthazar, in a way that melted his heart. Still, he was at work, so he managed to save face and smile back.   
“The usual, Henry?” Balthazar asked.  
“You know me so well.” Henry responded.  
“Unfortunately.” Balthazar teased. Henry laughed, exposing the tattoo on his neck.  
Henry had many mysteries to him. What he did for a living, where he got some of his scars (namely, the long scar on his left cheek), but at the top of the list, that tattoo. The roman numerals for ‘six’. It had driven Balthazar crazy since day one, and would continue to drive him crazy until Henry told him, which wasn’t a given.  
But there were many things about Henry that weren’t a mystery. His favorite books, his unending love for his nieces (Elena and Imogene), his distaste for pop music, the way he sounded when he spoke Italian, his precious cat named Atticus, and how he couldn’t listen to horror movie talks for long because he was a self-proclaimed wimp. Those were what mattered to Balthazar.  
But he couldn’t resist any longer. He just had to cross off one question.  
“Henry,” He began. “What do you do for a living?” He asked. Henry gave a half-smile.  
“Guess.” Henry prompted, coyly. Balthazar didn’t know he had it in him.  
“Alright. Give me a hint?”  
“I wear a suit to work.” Henry answered. Balthazar studied him for a long moment.  
“Banker?” Balthazar guessed. Henry laughed, again, music to Balthazar’s ears.  
“No, not a banker. You have two more guesses.”  
“There’s a limit?”  
“There’s always a limit.”  
Balthazar thought or a while, still making Henry’s drink.  
“Translator?”  
“Not a bad guess. But, no. One left, or you’ll never know.” Henry taunted. Balthazar chuckled.  
“Alright, fine. Let me think about it for a while.”  
“Fair enough.”  
Henry grabbed his coffee and paid for it, giving Balthazar a genuine smile. He went to his usual table and sat. He sat for several hours, before getting up, seemingly finished with his book, waving goodbye, and leaving. Balthazar watched him go.

 

There was an hour left in Balthazar’s shift, and he completed it without a single complaint. His conversation with Henry had his mind too occupied to complain, despite how boring he found his job.  
Who was Henry Winchester? Balthazar found he didn’t really know. He knew a basic age range, knew he grew up in the Midwest, knew he wore a suit to work (which he was sure Henry looked amazing in), but none of the particulars. And Balthazar wanted to know all of the particulars.  
It was while he was lost in thought that he heard it. The unmistakable clicking noises of a gun.   
This was how Balthazar was going to die. He just knew it. Whoever had a gun was going to kill him, and he wouldn’t have anyone to mourn him. No one would find him when he died, would they?  
“Gimme your wallet, and you don’t get hurt.” A man behind him, said. Balthazar quickly searched his pockets.  
“I don’t have it. I must’ve dropped it.” Balthazar said, heart dropping into his stomach.  
“Guess it’s not your lucky day.”   
“Do you know what people like you are to me?” A new voice called. Balthazar turned to look.  
A figure was coming down the darkened street, standing in the shadow of the flickering street light.  
“Scum of the earth. Barely worth my time.” The voice was familiar, if a bit deeper than normal. Balthazar couldn’t put his finger on it. “But out of all the things you could’ve done with your evening, you chose to do the one thing that would make you worth my time. And that is a terribly bad move.”   
The figure reached the streetlight, and Balthazar’s jaw dropped open.   
He was almost unrecognizable. But it was Henry Winchester.   
He wore a stunning three piece suit and long coat against the winter air. There were no curls in his hair, and his glasses were nowhere to be seen. His shoes were shiny wingtips. Balthazar was utterly shocked.  
“Who the fuck are you?!” The man behind Balthazar exclaimed.   
“You’re a criminal, so no matter how petty you may be, you’ve heard of me. I’m Don Henry Winchester.”  
Balthazar heard the gun clatter to the ground and footsteps, running far away from the scene. Henry made a tsk noise, walked over to Balthazar, and gracefully picked up the gun. It was like looking at another person.  
But as soon as Henry looked at Balthazar, his entire face softened.  
“Are you alright?” Henry asked, gently. Unable to speak, Balthazar nodded. Henry took a step back. “Are you scared of me?”  
“No.” Balthazar found himself answering. “No, I’m not scared of you. I just wonder…how much of the man I know is fake?”  
“None of it.” Henry responded, quickly. “Nothing of who you know is a lie. But this is the full truth.” Henry gestured at himself. Balthazar nodded, thinking.  
The fluttering in his heart hadn’t dissipated, despite the entire encounter. If anything, it had doubled. He was still smitten with the sweetheart who gushed over pictures of his cat. But he _desperately_ wanted to get to know Don Henry Winchester. Maybe Balthazar had something wrong with him.  
Balthazar stepped towards Henry, grabbed his tie, and pulled him in for a kiss.  
This was possibly the best or worst decision he’d ever made. He’d only have to see how it would turn out. But, in the present, Henry kissed him back.


End file.
